The Charmander In Ponyvile
by Raibowdash97
Summary: The title is lame but it's the best I could do but anyway, A Charmander gets kidnapped by scientists to use as a test subject for a teleporter to a new world. How will Charmander get used to his new home? your going to have to read to find out. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

A little Charmander wonder around the woods looking for food to eat.

He then heard noices coming from a mile away which is a huge building, now why is there a lab in the middle of the forest Charmander has no clue. but he started to get a little nervous, but brings up his courage.

He hides behind some bushes to see scientists are working on somthing interesting.

As Charmander walks a little closer to the lab, one of the sceintist then snaches him up and takes him inside the building.

Hey Doc look what I found, A scientist says holding the Charmander up.

Thats perfect for our lab Rattata, The Doctor said.

One of the sceintists put the charmander in a cage so he would'nt escape.

Charmander looks around to see nothing but life forms and terrifying tools that they use to experiment on certain subject.

Chamander is scared, he's afraid of what they are going to do to him.

He then looks to see five doctors working on a teleporter that can transfer beings from one place to another.

Charmander is wondering if he is ever going in that teleporter

Five minutes later...

Charmander falls asleep, he is then woken up by one of the scientists.

Wake up sleepy head, it's time to test the invention that we created to see if it works, the sceintist said with a smile.

Charmander opens his eyes and lets out a yawn, the sceintist picks him up and takes him to the invention that is a teleporter.

Charmander starts getting nervous, not because he won't know where he will end up.

It's because he is afraid of what will happen to him.

One of the sceintists turns on the machine witch made a loud noice and has a swirl that made the Chaemander dizzy.

Have a nice trip the sceintist said as they threw Charmander into the teleporter.

Charmander blacks out as he heads threw into another dimension.

Ten minutes later...

Charmander can hear noises in his head, but he can't tell if that was the case until he opens his eyes.

When he does he sees a pink figure with cotten candy mane, a pink coat and a balloon tattoo.

She stares at him blankly, Who are you? The pink pony asks.

Charmander could answer but is far to dizzy from the trip through the teleporter.

You look wierd, I have'nt seen you before, The pink pony says. you don't look like your from around here

She introduces herself as Pinkie Pie as she pick him up and carries him to a little town.

Where am I? Charmander says.

Your in Ponyville silly, Pinkie Pie Says,

Charmader starts looking around the town to see buildings and ponies all around him.

As Charmander starts panicking, Pinkie Pie gives him a smile.

Aw don't be scared, the people here are nice and friendly, they won't hurt you or anyone, She said and she starts trotting to a treehouse.

It's rather big actually, bigger then a Dialga, Pinkie Pie knocks on the door.

The door opens to see another Charmander, but this one has purple scales with green spikes that run down his spine.

Hey Pinkie Pie whats up? The Dragon asks.

Hi Spike, I found this wierd lizard and I was wondering if Twilight was home so she can examine him, Pinkie Pie says as she starts bouncing up and down but stops Immeadiadly.

Shes not here, but you can drop him off here and I will tell her that you were here.

Okey doky loki, say Pinkie Pie in a exited tone.

Pinkie Pie sets Charmander down.

Don't worry little fella, Twilights my best friend, she won't hurt you, Pinkie Pie said.

I better get going Spike, I don't want to keep my customers waiting Pinkie Pie said as she trots out the door.

See ya later Spike said.

Spike examines Charmander for a sec.

You look just like me, only without the spikes and Spike gasps and points to your tail thats on fire.

Charmander explains that it's supposed to be like that or he will die.

Well, Spike begins, I guess I will have to be careful with water around you.

Charmander amd Spike laughed at what Spike said knowing that he already made a friend.

Then a purple pony walks through the door.

Charmander looks to see a lavender pony with a horn on her head with lavender and pink hair that goes down over her eyes but does not quite make it, and a stars tattoo.

The purple pony became confuesed with the new visitor.

Who is this? she began.

Oh Pinkie Pie dropped by to drop off this cool lizard, I forgot the name though.

Charmander giggled, I'm a Charmander, he said.

oh, right Spike says blushing in embarrassment.

Twilight giggled as well, well, we better look to see if it's harmless, we would'nt want it to attack and have our friends for supper now don't we? Twilight asked.

Of course not, Spike says as he goes back to doing what he was doing.

Twilight picks the Charmander up and sets him on a table and looks at him deeply, she did various examinations and did some reserch through reading books.

While all of that is going on Charmander looks around the area to see thousands of books neatly stacked in a nice row on book shelves.

Twilight slams the book and puts it back.

well, little fella, you don't seem harmful, but just to be sure I would like you to visit Fluttershy.

Twilight gives him the location to where she lives as Charmander makes his way there.

To Be Continued

Authors note: I hope this fanfic is alot better then that other fanfic, I hope you enjoyed it ^_^

it was really fun making this and it's something I made up because I like Charmander as my favourite Pokemon. I will be working on Chapter two, your just gonna have to be patient.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Charmander walks through town and looks at the ponies giving him frightening looks.

Charamander thinks about where Twilight told him to go.

Charmander find a cottage witch is just outside of Ponyville.

He walks up the steps to knock on the door.

The door opens to see that no one is there until he heard a little noise.

Charmander looks down to see a little bunny giving him a look of Suspicion.

Who's at the door Angel, said a quiet voice that caught the bunnys attention.

Angel opens the door wide to reveal a yellow pony with a pink mane and tail she also has wings and a butterfly tattoo.

Hello there, The pony says with a smile,

I'm Fluttershy, she greets as Charmander walks into her cottage.

But who are you? Fluttershy asks.

I'm Charmander and Twilight Sparkle asked me to pay you a visit.

Oh ok thats sounds sweet because I just got the message from Spike.

Charmander looks around to see nothing but plants, animals and pictures of trees, rivers and other beautiful areas.

The cottage also smells like the eviroment.

Well, you can live here for as liong as you want to, Fluttershy said with a bright and cheerful smile.

Fluttershy looks to see the firery tail and gasps, but it hit her that Charmanders are supposed to have firery tails because thats their life source.

I'll be back in a sec said Fluttershy as she left the room.

2 minutes later...

Fluttershy comes back with a little cup and tape.

Could you help me put this cup over the tip of his tail , Fluttershy requests.

Angel puts the cup over Charmanders tail.

It's a perfect fit, Fluttershy says with glee as she grabs the tape.

Fluttershy then tapes around the cup to hold it in place.

Done, Fluttershy says with glee.

Charmander looks to see that the cup with tape is not working very well as the tape falls apart and the cup drops on the tip of his tail.

Charmander then feel pain all over his body as Fluttershy quickly takes the cup off his tail.

I'm sorry little fella, Fluttershy says in disapointment.

Charmander accepts her apology and smiles.

I'm afraid I can't let you stay here because your tail will sat my plants on fire, Fluttershy says with a sad look on her face.

But I know exacly where you can go, Fluttershy said.

Fluttershy starts talking about Rarity, a fashionable pony that designs clothes.

Fluttershy gives Charmander the address to Rarities Boutique Shop.

Charmander thanks Fluttershy with a hug and Angel gives him a smile and they shake paws and Charmander walks out to find Rarities Boutique Shop.

Charmander makes his way back into Ponyville and asks other ponies for directions.

One of the ponies was lucky enough to direct him to where he has to go.

He stands in front of a simple but pretty little house with a sign that has a piece of clothing on it.

Charmander knocks on the door and waits for someone to answer the door.

The door opens to reveal a white pony with a white coat, purple mane and tail with curls on both, a horn and a diamond tattoo.

the pony screams and runs to her room.

Charmander was confused on what has just happened.

the pony comes out with a chair.

Charmander starts freaking out but stays in place.

Please don't, Fluttershy sent me here Charmander says in a panicked voice.

the pony stops what she is doing and puts the chair back where it came from.

I'm so sorry darling come in come in, the pony says as Charmander makes his way inside her shop and closes the door behind him.

She introduces herself as Rarity and apologizes to him for her unexpected and unnessisary behaviour.

Charmander accepts her apology as she gets an idea.

I would like you to hold still rarity says as she trots out of the room.

One minute later...

Rarity comes out with a measuring tape.

I would like you to hold still for a second darling, Rarity say as she starts measuring his upper part of his body.

ok darling, you can stay here for a while Rarity says.

I would also like you to watch your tail to make sure you don't catch anything on fire.

Charmander agrees to her rules and he can understand because his tail always gives him problems when it comes to just walking around making sure that he dosn't track fire behind him.

Rarity makes him a fire proo blanket and pillow so he can have a place to sleep.

Five hours later...

Rarity comes out and asks Charmander to try something on.

At first he was confused but Rarity gives him a nice tuxedo that is a black leather with firey buttons and a fire patterned tie.

Charmander looked pleased but also a lttle confused as to what it's for, so he asked her the question.

It's for wearing darling, here let me give you a demonstration, Rarity says and she asks Charmander makes his way over to her.

Rarity puts the tuxedo around Charmanders upper part and buttons the buttons up.

Ta-da Rarity says and she directs Charmander in a mirror.

Charmander actually like what Rarity made for him and he says his thanks with a hug.

Rarity gives him a smile, I'm glad you like it, Rarity says.

I made it myself, but lets save the tuxedo for special occasions, Rarity suggested.

Charmander agrees and Rarity helps him out of his tuxedo.

The door then opens revealing a small pony who looks similar to Rarity only with a pink and white mane and tail.

I'm home sis, the little pony says.

She stares blankly at Charmander with a confused look.

Who's this? She asked.

Oh, this is Charmander, Charmander, this is my little sister Sweetie Belle.

Charmander and Sweetie Belle greet each other shaking each others paw and hoof.

Are you done for the day Sweetie? asked Rarity.

Yep I'm going up in my room sis, said Sweetie Belle.

Oh dear, that reminds me, I need to make supper, said Rarity as she asks Charmander to just relax because shes going to start making supper.

Can I help? Charmander asked.

Thats sweet of you Charmander, Rarity says as they make their way into the kitchen.

One hour later...

Charmander sits at the table waiting for Rarity and Sweetie Belle to come back.

Rarity and Sweetie Belle come out as she levitates the pot that has dinner to the table.

Charmander was astounded by what she did.

How did you do that? Charmander asks.

We unicorns have magic in our horns Rarity answered kindly.

So your magicians Charmander said.

You can say that, Rarity said as she serves the food to the other two which is vegetabe soup.

Thats facinating, Charmander says in awe.

Your very sweet, Rarity said.

Charmanders not a big fan of vegetables but decides to give them a chance.

Charmander likes them and finishes the last bit of vegetable and lays back in his chair knowing that he's stuffed.

I'm glad you enjoyed that, said Rarity as she takes his plate.

Charmander plays tag with Sweetie Belle outside until the sun starts falling.

It's time to come in you two, Rarity, It's time for bed Rarity continued.

The two goes back inside as Charmander makes is way into his bed.

Rarity tucks him in and makes her way to tuck Sweetie Belle in as the two wen to sleep.

End Of Part 2,

Part 3 coming soon


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Charmander wakes up as the sun beam peers through the window.

He makes his way to the kitchen to see that no one is up yet.

So he wakes for Rarity to wake up from her beauty sleep.

Luckily, Sweetie Belle was the next one to wake up, then Rarity was the last one to get up to make her way to the kitchen to make breakfast.

Charmander ate some breakfast to while thinking about how he wants to start his day.

Hey Charmander, I was wondering if you would want to meet my friends, Sweetie Belle asked.

Charmander thinks for a second before responding.

Why don't you go meet new people darling, Rarity spoke up.

That sounds like a good idea, Charmander said.

A knock sounds the entire house as Rarity walks over to answer it.

Rarity opens the door revealing two more foals.

Sweetie Belle, your friends are here, Rarity called out to her sister.

Sweetie Belle looks to see that her two friends are waiting for her to come out and play.

Come on Charmander, Sweetie Belle said as she grabs his paw with her hoof and takes him out the door.

I want you back before sundown okay Sweetie Belle? Rarity called out to make sure that Sweetie Belle knew the daily routine.

I will, Sweetie called back as Charmander tried to keep his balance.

Whos this? the pink mane foal asked.

This is Charmander, he lives with me and my sister, said Sweetie Belle said.

Cool, said the Rose maned foal.

Sweetie Belle introduces them as Scootaloo in the pink mane and Apple Bloom in the rose mane as they make there way to the CMC HQ.

They make their way to a oak like wooden cabin that looks like Fluttershys house but a little different.

Charmander stared in awe as Sweetie Belle taps him on the shoulder.

I'm glad you like the treehouse but I think it would be a good idea to take a look inside, Sweetie Belle said in a sweet voice.

Charmander snapped out of his dream and climbed his way up the ladder inside the treehouse.

When Charmander made his way inside, it was the most beautiful spot he had ever seen.

The place had flowers and papers for who know what.

I guess the girls love to draw, Charmander said to himself.

He kept looking around to see pink and all sorts of other colors all over the wall of the clubhouse.

Scootaloo spoke up, okay girls, and boy, Scootaloo joked, lets think about other ways to get our cutie marks.

Whats a cutie mark a voice said.

Scootaloo looked around eagerly to see Charmander with a puzzled look on his face.

You don't knowwhat a cutie mark is, Scootaloo asked.

Charmander shook hias head.

Scootaloo sighed.

Well, Scootaloo began, a cutie mark is an achivement you get when you find your special talent. she gave examples like Fluttershys specia ltalent was caring for animals, and Apple Jacks special talent was making things out of apples.

Whos Apple Jack, Charmander said.

Thats my sister, Apple Bloom said.

Scootaloo continued with more examples until she went on about one pony named Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash is so awsome, when she was a foal, she broke the sound barrier with speed.

Charmander thought on how that could be possible.

Do you get your cutie mark? Scootaloo asked.

We don't in my world, Charmander said we just live our normal lives like you guys, except for houses.

How do you survive out there? Sweetie Belle asked.

It's not to bad, Carmander answered, it just takes skills and survival.

Sweetie Belle was astounded by his nature and how he lives.

The others were the same way as they listened to Charmanders story and how he avoided danger in his habitat.

That's so cool, Apple Bloom said.

2 hours later...

Scootaloo saw that it was getting dark outside, Charmander knew that it was time to go back to Rarities, or he calls home.

We should get going or your sister will worry about us, Charmander said to Sweetie Belle.

Charmander and Sweetie said good bye to their friends as they made their way back home.

As they were walking in the dark forest, Sweetie Belle grew scared.

I don't like walking through these parts, Sweetie Belle said.

Hld onto my paw then, said Charmander as Sweetie Belle eaches for his paw.

Charmander heard a rustling noice coming from the bush.

Next thing he heard was growling noices.

Sweetie Belle tried to scream but Charmander muffled her.

We should'nt make any noice, said Charmander, or eles the predator will definetly hear us.

Sweetie Belle apologized quietly as they made their way deeper into the forest.

Charmander kept hearing the noice following him.

Sweetie Belle started shaking like a cell phone ringing as the predator leapt from the bushes and slashed at Charmander.

But the attack was dodged by Charmander as he released an Ember attack.

The attack did hit the predator witch looked like a dog but was standing on two legs.

Charmander grabbed Sweetie Belle and made a run for it through the forest.

He could see an opening until Sweetie Belle screamed.

Charmander saw that the predator grabbed Sweetie Belle by the leg and was trying to take a bite but was scratched by Charmander.

Charmander and Sweetie Belle kept running with the dog closing in behind them.

Then suddenly a purple aura surrounded the dog and was lifted up and thrown back into the forest where he belonged.

Charmander looked to see Twilight again as Sweetie Belle ran over to give her a hug.

Rarity was there as well as she joined in the group hug with Sweetie Belle and Twilight.

Rarity turned to Charmander and gave him a smile.

Thank you for protecting my sister, Rarity said.

Charmander smiled at Rarity and the other two.

But he wondered how they heard them.

Twilight explained that she heard screaming that woke her with the windows open due to the fact that it was hot and muggy in her library.

When she heard the noice, she got Rarity and told her that her sister might be in danger.

What was that thing? Charmander asked.

Thats a Diamond Dog, Twilight said, a horrible creature that feasts on ponies and other animals like Sweetie, but I wanted to ask what the fire was about.

Thats my Ember attack, Charmander said, it's a move that I use to attack predators like that Diamond Dog.

Twilight Sparkle was amazed.

Well Sweetie, Rarity began, I think it's about time we head home, besides, it is past your bedtime.

Rarity thanked Twilight for her help as Charmander and Rarity holding Sweetie Belle make their way home.

As soon as they got home, Rarity looked to see that Sweetie Belle was already asleep.

Could you make your way to bed please Charmader? Rarity asked, I'll be with you in a minute.

Sure, Charmander said as he made his way to be.

Rarity took Sweetie Belle upstairs to be tucked in.

she then tucked Charmander in.

Thank you once again for saving my sister, Rarity said, if it wasn't for you, Sweetie Belle would never be here.

Charmander gave her a hug as Rarity turns off the light and make her way into her shop to do more orders.

Charmander instantly went to sleep.

THE END

Authors Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I will make more soon, I'm very sorry for not posting this sooner, school is starting soon and it may screw up my schedule, Chapter 4 will be out soon, and one more thing, I am aware that the chapter thing is a little screwed, I do like a little help on how to fix the chapter thing that was the chapters are in order like they should, Thank and have a nice day ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Charmander wanted to sleep in, espeacially what happned last night he wanted to take that chance.

He was woken up by Rarity, Charmander looked up at her.

"I know you wanted to sleep in darling",Rarity said, "but I got you into school."

Charmander was confused, "whats school?"

"School is a place where you learn and study new things, you do math, reading, and other fun stuff," Rarity said, "their will be more than just you and Sweetie Belle, their will be alot of students in the school."

Charmander grew a little nervous, it's not like he did'nt mind having people around, theirs a limit to how many people their are around him.

Rarity petted him for a little bit.

"It's okay honey, she said, "Sweetie will be with you the whole time"

"Could you come out to the living room for a second Sweetie?" Rarity called out.

Sweetie makes her way to the living room.

"What is it sis," Sweetie Belle said.

"Charmander's going to start his first day of school today, I was wondering if you could help him along the way so he can get use to where he's going," Rarity requested.

"Okay sis," Sweetie said with a smile, "I can do that."

Rarity gives them their lunch and sends them out the door.

"Follow me cause I know where the school is," Sweetie Belle said.

Charmander follows her with a puzzled and scared look on his face, he know that he's shy of meeting new people especially in a place he has never been to before.

Charmander makes his way to a brick house with flags and a bell up top, he sees that students are piling inside the house.

"That's alot of people to live under one roof," Charmander said.

Sweetie Belle giggled, "That's our school Charmander", Sweetie Belle said.

Charmander blushed in embarassment as he sees two familiar faces.

"Hi Sweetie," Apple Bloom and Scootaloo said, "whats's Charmander doing here?"

"Rarity signed him up for school so he's going to be in our class for our last day of school then he's coming back next year" Sweetie Belle said.

"That's awsome," Scootaloo said, now he can spend more time with us at recess.

"What's recess?" Charmander asked.

"Recess," Scootaloo began, "is where you go outside and play with the other kids."

Charmander smiled a little bit,

"That sounds like fun," Charmander said.

"You bet it's fun," Scootaoo said, "we get to do a lot of stuff outside."

Charmander then gets startled by a ringing bell.

"Are you okay Charmander?" Sweetie Belle said.

Charmander tried to catch his breath, "I'm okay" he said as they made their way inside the school.

Charamder looks to find nothing but lockers in a row.

"There you are," a voice called making Charmander himself jump and hide in one of the lockers.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I'm Miss Cheerilee, I'm a teacher here at this school," she said with a warm smile.

Charmander opens the locker dorr and pokes his head out to see a purple pony with a pink and whitish mane and tail puts her hoof out for Charmander.

"I know it's rough for your first day of school," she said, "I was there as well when I was a foal."

"What's a foal?" Charmander asked, while trying not to offend anyone.

"A foal," Cheerilee began, is a kid pony, like the students here that you will be meeting.

"Oh," Charmander says.

"Come on in Charmander," Cheerilee said, "and if you have any problems, just let me know."

"Ok," Charmander agreed as he makes his way into Miss Cheerilee's classroom.

All of the other kids stopped what they were doing and looked at him.

some of them were terrified of him and some of them giggled at the fact that he's from a diffrent speicies.

Now class, Cheerilee says getting their attention real quick, I want you all to be nice to him, this is Charmander and he's a new student from.

Cheerilee stopped and turned to Charmander hoping to know where he's from.

"I lived in a forest from the Pokemon World, he began, but I lived a much different life then you."

A student raised his hoof.

"Did you have any buildings," the student questioned.

Nope not like you guys have, Charmander answered.

The students looked in awe as Charmander explained his way of living.

"Their were'nt any carts, Boutiques or any other things that you guys have here,"Charmander said, "all we have are ourselves, fighting for survival."

The students looked in shock knowing that Charmander lives a much diffrent life then everyone else in the room.

Another student raised a hoof.

"How could you get any food then," the student asked.

"We had to serch for our own food," Charmander said, "sometimes we would often fight for our food."

"That's interesting," Cheerilee said in amaze, "do you eat meat?"

"No," Charmander answered, "I was born differently, my kind does eat meat, but since I was born with a vegetable diet, I never sunk my teeth into any meat, besides, I hate killing other Pokemon for food."

"What's a Pokemon?" Cheerilee asked polietly.

"A pokemon is a diffrent kind of species that are quite unique, but that's a little hard to explain," Charmander answered.

"I hope I was not interupting anything," he said.

"Oh no," Cheerilee said, "that was interesting and I thank you for sharing that to the class."

All of the students admired him as they began the lesson.

Recess...

"Remember," Cheerilee said, "if you have any problems, just let me know, ok?"

"Ok Miss Cheerilee," Charmander agreed as he follows Sweetie Belle and the others out the door to play.

Charmander was starting to like going to school but missed Rarity at the same time and was hoping that she is okay.

"Are you okay?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"I'm okay," Charmander answered, just a little worried about Rarity.

"Sounds like someone has the case of the home sick huh," Scootaloo said, "but don't worry that's what happened to me at my first day so I can't really blame you, she'll be fine, she can take care of herself."

Charmander hoped that Scootaloo was right as he gets dragged by his tail, he looked to see Sweetie Belle who want's to play.

Rarities House...

Rarity was busy filling out orders and doing what she does thoughout the day, but she dose'nt want to make a habit out of it knowing the last last time when she went three days without doing anything witch made her lose her mind.

Rarity then sees a portal opening up from a mile away as she squints to see more Charmander's making their way into her world.

She made her way out of the house to greet the new neighbours.

The Charmander just stared at her with hunger in their eyes.

Rarity backed up a little bit knowing that these ones look like killers unlike the one she has living with her.

One of them strikes her but Rarity dodged him right away and ran to her boutique screaming.

Back at the school...

The bell rings ending his first day witch turns out to be the begining of the others summer vacation.

"I hope to see you in September Charmander," Cheerilee said with a warm smile.

Charmander nods until he heard screaming.

Charmander rushes over to see what's up until he sees one of his kind chasing Sweetie Belle.

Charmander rushes forward and cuts him off with Sweetie Belle behind him.

"They growled at each other while," he says traitor.

"I don't eat meat," Charmander said, "I never have and your not attacking my family, not since my parents died because you hated them for making me into a vegetarians you traitors."

"How cute," he said trying to ignore the fact that it's true that he killed his parents and betrayed him while getting his own kind looking for him and killing him, a brother defending his little sister.

"You should know, he said that I'm the leader of the people and I expect you to do whatever I say or you will die and your little friends will defenetly be our next meal."

Charmander just stood there.

"Move," Leader demanded.

Charmander continued to disobey him as he sits there waiting for him to attack.

Leader rushes forward and pulls out his claws as Charmander stood there waiting for him to strike.

Charmander dodges the attack and scratches Leader in the face causing him to fall to the ground.

All of the ponies in Ponyville rushed to their homes, Scootaloo falls to the ground and yelps in pain.

A Charmander rushes forward and tries to attack her but was slashes by her freindly Charmander and was picked up by him.

The Charmander looked at the vegeterian in anger knowing that they are'nt getting any food with him around.

Charmander just stood there with his foster sister and his friend face to face with his own kind.

Charmander then relises that there is no point in fighting and just wanted to take his sister and friend back home.

He starts taking a step back to try and see if he can get away and take his friends back into his home where they will be safe.

He picks up his pace as the Charmanders know what he is doing and he is not getting away with what he did as they make a chase for him.

Charmander ran as fast as his legs can make him go as Sweetie and Scootaloo start crying in his arms.

Charmander notices that the Boutique is up ahead as he opens the door real quick and sets the two foals down.

Hide, he cries while being shoved away from the door by the Leader.

The two foals rushed trying to find a place to hide.

Sweetie Belle called out to her sister and was pulled into her room along with Scootaloo. They hear the door shaking with the other Charmanders trying to get through.

Charmander leaps on one of them and sinks his teeth in one their necks drawing blood.

Charmander was picked up but slashed the other one in the chest as the other ones leap forward beginning an epic battle.

Twilight runs forward and uses her magic and unleash the portal that the Charmander's came out of.

Charmander grabs the bitten one and chucks him into the portal as the others run forward and misses him and also goes into the portal.

"That should be all of them," Twilight said

Then Leader bites Twilight on the neck drawing blood as she falls to the ground.

Twilight catches her breath and starts trying to crawl away.

But Leader rushes forward to try and claim his meal.

Leader was then pushed away by Charmander as he stood there with Twilight still trying to crawl away.

Leader falls to the ground and sees that traitor defending his meal.

"You were always the teachers pet you little shit," Leader said snickering, but now it's about time for you to die, then I can enjoy a nice tasty pony.

He starts licking the blood he got from Twilight knowing that he likes what he tastes.

"Get out," Charmander demands, "I don't want you attacking my friends."

"I thought you like meat you little slime," Leader said sarcastically, "oh right, your a vegetarian."

He knew that the leader was trying to get to him but he could'nt let him as the leader rushed forward and bit him on the paw.

Charmander slashed the leader drawing blood.

Charmander looks to see that Applejack runs and carries Twilight on her back.

Leader sees this and takes chase after Applejack.

He was knocked over by Charmander.

"Your gonna have to get through me," Charmander said

Leaders eyes were glowing red as he slashes Charmander to the point where Charmander collapsed to the ground.

Rarity makes her way out knowing that Charmander was at the point of dying as she sneaks from behind and kicks Leader in the back.

Charmander heard something crack from his spine down as Leader starts screaming in pain and falls to the ground.

Rarity takes Leaders tail in her mouth and chucks him into the portal until it finally closed.

Rarity looks to see that Charmander was scratched and bruised pretty bad.

Rarity feels tears rolling down her eyes as she picks him up and puts him onto his back.

She starts making her way to Fluttershy knowing that she can save him.

Rarity barges through Fluttershy's door instantly startling her.

"Please," Rarity begs, "save him."

Fluttershy did'nt know what Rarity was talking about until she saw that Charmander was on the urge of dying.

"Set him down quickly," Fluttershy said as Rarity sets him down on the the closest table she could find.

Fluttershy looks at the dying Charmander knowing that she can save him.

"I'll take care of him," Fluttershy said, "you can just head home and continue your work."

Rarity dropped her head in worrisome that Charmander might die, but Rarity can trust Fluttershy so she did just that as she make her way out of the cottage while looking back at CHarmander in hoping that she can save him.

A few days have passed and it was rumored that Twilight was ok after being attacked by that Charmander that they thought was just like the one that lived with Rarity.

Rarity was busy with nothing but work and Sweetie Belle was out crusading with her friends.

Rarity heard a knock on the door.

She went to open it to see her dear foster child bandaged and breathing as he carefully made his way to give Rarity a hug.

"I'm so glad that your ok," Rarity said as tears start flowing that Charmander is ok.

Rarity looks at Fluttershy who smiled warmly telling her that he's ok and needed rest.

Rarity gives Fluttershy a thank you hug.

"I should be going," Fluttershy began, "I have animals to take care of, but Charmander is just fine."

Rarity smiled warmly that he's ok.

"Thank you," Rarity whispered softly with tears starting to falling to the ground.

With that, Fluttershy makes her way out the door and looks back at Rarity still hugging her dear foster child as she picks him up.

Fluttershy then walks back to her cottage.

"Ok Charmander," Rarity began "I'd like you to get some rest so your wounds can heal"

"Ok Rarity", Charamander said seeing that Rarity was shaking from what happened.

"I'm sorry" Charmander said, "That was my own people, they hate me due to me being a vegetarian and their after me."

Rarity smiled, "it's not your fault darling, Rarity said, " you just relax and rest up."

Charmander smiled and gave her a hug knowing that everything will be okay now that the nightmare is over.

End Of Chapter 4

Outro:I'm sorry that this one took me long, had some stuff to take care of, Chapter 5 will be made and please review so I can get better know that I somethimes get typos due to the keyboard that I use are crap and I forget to check my work, thank you and watch out for chapter 5.


End file.
